Pamiętnik Cloudii di Angelo
Signature Okładka 16 lipca Razem z Skylar wybierałyśmy licea, do których chcieliśmy iść po wakacjach. Postanowiłyśmy wybrać tę samą szkołę, taką jak nasze gimnazjum i podstawówka. Zawsze byłyśmy razem! Moja siostra bardzo chciała iść do Chmurnikum w Dawn City. Całkiem porządna szkołą. Słyszałam, że właśnie stamtąd pochodzą wielcy odkrywcy ruin Podniebnego Miasta oraz autorzy słynnej sagi "Świt". Ale z drugiej strony... niemal wszyscy są dobrze ułożonymi egoistami, z którymi nie można się dogadać. Ale cóż... będę tam z siostrą, więc kogo obchodzą te kujony? Powiedziałyśmy o tym mamie, a ona obiecała zabrać nas tam, żeby nas zapisać. Skylar aż latała z radości. Jednak we mnie nie było tyle szczęścia. 17 lipca Zapisałyśmy się obie. Zanim jednak oficjalnie będziemy należeć do Chmurnikum, musimy napisać test, który zadecyduje, czy nadajemy się do tej szkoły. Skylar przez cały czas opowiadała o zaletach tego technikum, a w domu siedziała przy komputerze i uczyła się do testu. A przecież jeszcze dwa tygodnie. 1 sierpnia Dzień testu. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie pisałam czegoś tak bezsensownego! Pytań było kilkadziesiąt z wiedzy tak miernej, że wątpliwe, by sam minister spraw zagranicznych Wenezuhelli zdałby ten test. Jednakże moja siostra, która siedziała tuż przede mną wyglądała na zadowoloną. Jakie szczęście, że mnie nie widziała! Miałam wrażenie, że pisanie trwało wieczność. Kiedy go w końcu oddałam czułam się wolna jak nigdy wcześniej. Oczywiście moja siostra nie mogła niczego nie zauważyć, ale powiedziałam jej: "Później". Całe szczęście, nie naciskała. 14 sierpnia O nie! Oddano nam testy i... nie dostałam się! Nie czułabym się specjalnie zraniona, gdyby nie to, że Skylar zdała! To oznaczało, że nie będziemy chodzić do tej samej szkoły! Przecież Skylar nie wytrzyma tam beze mnie, ani ja bez niej! Mama i ojczym próbowali wypisać Skylar z Chmurnikum, ale było już za późno. Ojczym powiedział, że znajdzie dla mnie równie dobrą szkołę. Niech będzie. Pozostaje mi tylko czekać. 20 sierpnia Ojczym znalazł mi szkołę, która według niego jest idealna - Straszyceum. Tam każdy jest mile widziany i może znaleźć wspaniałych przyjaciół. Nie jestem tego pewna. Bez Skylar cała ta szkoła będzie mi się wydawać czarna jak chmura deszczowa. Jednak moja kochana siostra pocieszała mnie, że jednak będziemy się widzieć w domu. Kiedy powiedziałam jej, że to nie to samo, przytuliła mnie. Każdy może mi tylko pozazdrościć takiej siostry. 1 września Pierwszy dzień w szkole. Przemówienie dyrektorki na sam początek wydawało mi się mało zachęcające. Poza tym przez cały czas stałam sama z boku. Po raz pierwszy nie było obok mnie Skylar. W końcu apel się skończył i wszyscy powoli rozchodzili się w swoje strony. Ja zostałam sama. Nikt mną się nie interesował. Znów poczułam tę samotność. Może ojczym się mylił? Postanowiłam poszukać klasy na własną rękę, ale kompletnie nie wiedziałam dokąd iść, a samej było mi strasznie chodzić po tych pustych korytarzach jakby martwych. Kiedy tak stałam zagubiona usłyszałam czyjeś szybkie kroki i jakby pojękiwania pełne rozczarowania i strachu. Ten ktoś ciągle powtarzał w kółko: "O nie. Co teraz?". Postanowiłam to sprawdzić. Okazało się, że była to inna upiorka. Wyglądała na żywiołaka ognia z powodu jej magmowych włosów i ognistej skóry. Nawet ubrania płonęły. Zapytałam ją co się stało, a ona odpowiedziała, że chyba się zgubiła. Kiedy spytałam ją z jakiej jest klasy okazało się, że z tej samej, co ja! Wtedy dziewczyna przedstawiła mi się - Blaze Flamey. Kiedy też powiedziałam swoje imię, postanowiłyśmy obie poszukać swojej sali. Trochę to zajęło, ale w końcu ją znalazłyśmy. Nauczycielka było całkiem rozbawiona, więc nie wpisała nam spóźnienia. Po lekcji Blaze zapytała mnie o numer telefonu! Chyba jednak będę się tu dobrze czuć. 4 września Przyjaźń z Blaze jej cudowna. Zaraz... powiedziałam przyjaźń? Chyba tak! W każdym razie Blaze powiedziała, że po lekcjach możemy pójść do kawiarni. Dobry pomysł. Nauczyłam się już podstawowych rzeczy o Straszyceum. Każdy ma tutaj własną specyficzną rolę, którą odgrywa na swój własny sposób. Na przykład większość chłopaków to zapaleni sportowcy. Dziewczyny zajmują się prowadzeniem porządku. Poznałam również całkiem interesującą paczkę straszyciółek - Frankie Stein, Draculaurę, Clawdeen Wolf, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, Lagoonę Blue i Ghoulię Yelps. Wszystkie wydały mi się sympatyczne. Trochę porozmawiałyśmy, a kiedy powiedziałyśmy, że jesteśmy nowe zawołały "Witamy w Straszyceum!" Po prostu raj! Jednak zdarzyło się coś niepodziewanego. Kiedy szłyśmy na kolejną lekcję natknęłyśmy się na trzy śmiejące się szyderczo kotołaczki do zwiniętej na podłodze upiorki wyglądającej na czarodziejkę ziemi. Wokoło zebrało się kilkunastu uczniów z różnych klas. Nikt nie próbował pomóc tej dziewczynie. Nie wiem o co poszło, ale ja i Blaze wiedziałyśmy, że tak nie może być. Wyszłam pierwsza i zawołałam na całe gardło "Zostaw ją!". Natychmiast wszyscy ucichli i czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Jedna z kołołaczek z krótkimi, rudymi włosami powiedziała do mnie "Coś ty właśnie powiedziała?". Kiedy powtórzyłam, to jeszcze raz, powiedziała "Skąd masz pozwolenie, by się mi sprzeciwiać?!". Odbiłam piłeczkę: "A skąd ty masz pozwolenie, by się z niej śmiać, bez powodu?" powiedziałam z naciskiem na ostatnie słowa. Tamta przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, a potem odwróciła się do swoich znajomych i powiedziała "Spadamy. Nie chcę tracić czasu na stwory, które tylko bujają w obłokach". Kiedy wszystkie trzy odeszły, Blaze zawołała "Rozejść się! To nie przedstawienie!". Gdy korytarz opustoszał podeszłam do czarodziejki ziemi i pomogłam jej wstać. Bąknęła cicho "dziękuję" i uśmiechnęła się. Wróciły straszyciółki. Cleo powiedziała "Nie ma co się nimi tak przejmować. Rodzą się tacy niedorobieni, a potem i tak muszą iść do jakiejś szkoły. Padło na naszą, ale wszędzie takich znajdziesz. Ta ruda, to Toralei Stripe, a pozostałe to Pursephone i Meowlody. Narka!". Kiedy one też odeszły, powiedziałam do czarodziejki "Jeśli chcesz możesz się trzymać z nami. We trzy zawsze raźniej niż w pojedynkę. Jestem Cloudia di Angelo. A to jest Blaze Flamey. Może pójdziemy do kawiarni po lekcjach?". Tamta odpowiedziała "Nazywam się Flora Grant i uwielbiam kawę!". Wszystkie się zaśmiałyśmy i powiedziałam "Zobaczycie, że utrzemy pyszczek tej... Riley". Kiedy obie się zaśmiały, dołączyłam do nich. Miałam już dwie straszyciółki. 9 września Pierwszy konkurs! Razem z Blaze i Florą postanowiłyśmy wziąć udział w konkursie technicznym, w którym trzeba zrobić makietę szkoły. Niestety trzeba mieć cztery osoby w zespole. Brakowało nam jednej. Jednak podczas zapisów zauważyłyśmy, że ta Riley razem z jej "eskortą" i tamtą Francuzką Catrine zapisują się do konkursu. Popatrzyła na mnie kątem oka i od razu wiedziałam, że to po to, by mi zrobić na złość. Wiedziałam, że Catrine jest wybitną artystką, a Riley zaciągnęła ją, by wygrać. Nie miałyśmy jednak, co na to poradzić. Podczas przerwy zastanawiałyśmy się, co możemy zrobić, by powstrzymać te wredne kocice. Flora była najbardziej załamana. Jednak gdy powiedziała "I tak byśmy nie wygrały tego konkursu", podeszła do nas dziewczyna, która wyglądała na nimfę wodną. "Jakiego konkursu? Uwielbiam konkursy!" zawołała. Kiedy wytłumaczyłam jej, o co chodzi, rozpromieniła się. "Idealnie! Mogę wam pomóc. Znam się na sztuce. Jestem Rain Drop" Jak tylko się przedstawiłyśmy, natychmiast zapisałyśmy się na konkurs techniczny. Akurat w pobliżu przebywała Riley z jej paczką. Wyglądała na wściekłą, ale i rozczarowaną. Dobra nasza! Na długiej przerwie miał się odbyć pierwszy etap. Riley wyglądała na pewną siebie, ale i zestresowaną. Wraz z dokładnością i perfekcjonizmem Blaze, ze zdolnościami matematycznymi Flory, z talentem do sztuki Rain oraz z moją pomocą, całkiem sprawnie wykończyłyśmy pracę przed czasem. Nauczycielka plastyki podczas oceniania wyglądała na zachwyconą, jak oglądała naszą pracę. W końcu nauczycielka przeczytała nazwiska osób, które przedostają się do drugiego etapu. Okazało się, że jedną z nich jest nasza paczka! Zajęłyśmy drugie miejsce! Ale pierwsze miejsce zajęła Riley z pozostałymi kotołakami. To już się nie liczy. Następny raz będzie znacznie efektywniejszy. Poza tym mam kolejną przyjaciółkę. Skylar jest ze mnie dumna, a ja jestem bardzo szczęśliwa. Dawn of The Dance 7:00: Chociaż impreza jest dopiero wieczorem, to muszę zacząć się przygotowywać już teraz! Thunder myśli, że polegnę na tym "balu". Squiz również ma trochę do powiedzenia, ale co tam! 8:00-9:00: Denerwowałam się tak, że nie mogłam spokojnie jeść. Ani umyć zębów. 9:00-10:00: Przyszła Blaze - ciekawe co ją wyciągnęło z domu tak wcześnie. Jak mnie zobaczyła, o mało zawału nie dostała. Natychmiast wyciągnęła mnie na zakupy. Reszta już na nas czekała. 11:00-12:00: Kiedy wróciłam do domu, byłam tak zmęczona i obładowana, że padłam na łóżko (chociaż moje łóżko jest piętrowe!) Dopiero Sky mnie obudziła mówiąc, że muszę się wyszykować. 12:00-14:00: Generalne wyszykowanie. W kolejności: Kąpiel. Odświeżenie. Czesanie. Doglądanie skrzydeł. Manicure. Słuchanie płyt odstresowujących. (To ostatnie zajęło mi blisko półtora godziny). 14:00-16:00: Sky zaproponowała mi spacer. Dobra myśl! Przynajmniej nie będę myśleć aż tak strasznie o imprezie. W końcu... Co niby złego może się stać na szkolnej potańcówce? 16:00-17:00: Idę do Blaze, gdzie miałyśmy dokończyć przygotowania. Urządziłyśmy sobie mini pokaz mody, podczas którego napisałyśmy piosenkę "Ten wieczór, ta noc", nie zdając sobie sprawy, że takowa już istnieje! 17:00-18:00: Dokańczanie make-up'u. Moje usta maluje się trochę długo, więc miałam co robić. A potem... "TEN WIECZÓR, TA NOOOC!!!" Gloom Beach 4672 Cranium Court Najdroższa Skylar Z pewnością wyczekiwałaś już od dłuższego czasu wiadomości ode mnie, więc proszę. Za wiele się tu nie dzieje, ale mimo to jest tu niezwykle przyjemnie. Pływanie, opalanie się (chociaż wiesz, że nie mogę się opalić). Razem z dziewczynami cały dzień spędzamy na plaży, chociaż niektóre z nas (a mówię o Blaze) są zbyt zestresowane, by odpoczywać. Cóż, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie nie dzieje się nic nieprzewidywalnego. Pozdrowienia Cloudia PS: Squiz, prędzej czy później to przeczytasz, więc... NIE KUPIĘ CI TWOJEGO KOMIKSU! San Diego Comic Con Exclusive Miałam napisać wiersze o niebie, ale naszła mnie ochota na piekielną poezję! Znikając Niech wiedzą, że każdy, kto kusi Pewnego dnia zniknąć musi Pokazać, że piekło ogniowe Duszy przyniesie odnowę Łaska ognia Czy tylko ja tutaj sama? Na łaskę swą jestem zdana? Na ile starczy mi mocy? Czy z ogniem wytrwam do nocy? Legnie pokonany Jakiż to odważny Nad lawy jeziorem Podszedł do bram zamku Z płochliwym pozorem? Jakiej odpowiedzi Szuka u stóp bramy? Co mnie to obchodzi? Legnie pokonany! Płonne nadzieje Nie chcę dłużej słuchać głosów Dorosłych Nie chcę należeć to takich Wyniosłych Niech mnie wnet zrozumie Nadzieje Niech płonie póki wiatr mój Nie zawieje School's Out Okładka 6 września Skylar uważa, że agresorzy przemocy w szkole są tacy, bo nie dostali w życiu dobrej szansy. Ale jakie jest wytłumaczenie na Blaze?! Znowu się kogoś przyczepiła! Kiedy ją spytałam, czemu akurat ją to odpowiedziała "Bo się nudzę!". Doprawdy! Ją trzeba pilnować bardziej niż niemowlaka przy kuchence! Ale... nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Poza tym bezpiecznie jest ją mieć po swojej stronie. 15 września O mój aniele! Nie wierzę! Ja... zderzyłam się na korytarzu z Patrikiem Venus! Chyba nic gorszego nie mogło mi się przydarzyć! Naprawdę, teraz wszystko legło w gruzach. Jak mam do niego zagadać i powiedzieć, że mi się podoba, jeśli ciągle na niego wpadam? Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby właśnie przez to musiałby się ode mnie odwrócić. I to na zawsze? Blaze mówi mi, że przesadzam. Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne! A kto w dniu walentynek wypłakiwał oczy, kiedy nie spotkał Evila, bo był zajęty przygotowywaniem romantycznej kolacji na wieczór? Chociaż z drugiej strony Blaze ma trochę racji. Przecież nie wszystko stracone z powodu jednej chwili nieuwagi. Chciałam podzielić się swoimi myślami ze Sky, ale była tak zajęta konstruowaniem jakiegoś nowego wymysłu, że świata poza tym nie widziała! Ech... chyba dzisiejszy dzień poświęcę na przemyśleniu tego i owego. 18 września Zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak będę wyglądać za kilkanaście lat, kiedy będę już dorosłą czarownicą. Zapewne nie będę mieszkać w jednym pokoju z siostrą ani nie będę jeść obiadów mamy... i nie będę martwić się o tatę. Będę pewni się martwić o spłaty czynszu, moją pracę, rodzinę... ciekawe jaka rodzina mnie czeka? Chciałabym z kimś o tym pogadać. Rodzice nie nadają się powierników w "takich" sprawach. Thundera na pewno nie spytam! Skylar uważa, że jest jeszcze czas. Natomiast Squiz jest za mała, by mnie zrozumieć. Nie do końca wiem czy moje przyjaciółki mnie dostatecznie zrozumieją. Chyba kolejny dzień jest tylko dla mnie. 23 września Co by upiory zrobiły bez takich przedmiotów jak Wf? Bez niego szkoła byłaby nudna i już dawno zostałaby zburzona przez stado protestujących, wściekłych potworów. Co prawda, są tacy, którzy nie są w stanie przebiec nawet kilkanaście metrów i już padają na twarz. Ja do takich nie należę! I całe szczęście, gdyż dzisiaj podczas biegania dookoła boiska jedna z dziewczyn potknęła się i złamała sobie ogon... moment. Ogon? Więc dlaczego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kto to był? Nieważne... Chodzi to, że ja jestem w stanie biegać nawet kilka godzin i nic na tym mi nie ubywa. Jednak po tym świecie chodzą również takie potwory, które tylko tego się boją. Nie daje mi spokoju, kto taki złamał ogon podczas biegania. Kto to był?! Ohh... 1 października Postanowiłam dzisiaj poszwędać się po świecie normalsów. Dla mnie nie jest to trudne, gdyż mam skórę i włosy podobne do tych, które noszą ludzie, a ukrycie swoich mocy nie jest aż takim wyzwaniem. Musiałam się niestety przebrać w jakieś nie rzucające się w oczy, nudne szare ciuchy. Jakaś brązowa kurtka, szare spodnie, trapery. Okropność! Jak normalsi mogą się tak ubierać?! Jednak chodzenie po normalskich ulicach, gdzie nikt nie ma dodatkowej pary oczu, szpiczastych uszu lub zylion lat, pozwala choć na chwilę zapomniej o przykrościach związanych z bycia potworem. Po za tym normalsi są zupełnie tacy jak my, z tym, że nie mają tych rzeczy, które wymieniłam powyżej. A tak to mamy podobne zainteresowania, osobowości, sekrety, ulubione czy znienawidzone rzeczy, utrapienia... uch, jest tego tyle, że nie mam jak się tu zmieścić. Skoro jesteśmy tacy podobni, to dlaczego nie nawidzimy się nawzajem? Z tego co przeczytałam w potwornych bibliotekach, narmalsi od wieków naprzykszali sie potworom, niszcząc ich domy, wypędzając ich ze swoich terenów czy napadając na nich. Jednak w normalskich bibliotekach znalazłam informację, że poteory są uważani za bezwzględnych morderców i istnieją jedynie po to, by siać spustoszenie i że to przez nich wydarzały się te wszystkie kataklizmy, klęski żywiołowe, upadki świetności, zniknięcia... ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Jednak to prawda, że np. kraken spowodować wiele zniszczeń normalskich statków, a niektóre duchu opętują niewinnych ludzi. Ale nie wszystcy są tacy. Wielu z nas chce po prostu pokoju. 4 października Dzisiejszy trening nie różnił się absolutnie niczym od poprzedniego. Znowu omawialiśmy tę samą strategię, którą uznaliśmy za idealną czyba już setny raz. Znowu nie przepuściłam ani jednej piłki przed pajęczą sieć. I znowu przez ponad pół godziny przechodziłam przez labirynty w łamigłówkach (ukończyłam aż szesnaście). Nie rozumiem czemu ten dzień był taki... nijaki. Może to z powodu przesilenia jesiennego? Cały dzień chce mi się spać. I spać. I spać. I... spać. I... chrrr... Campus Stroll Okładka 14 lipca Pod kiniec roku szkolnego zauważyłam, że moje zdolności czarodziejskie nie są regularnie trenowane. Co prawda, skupiam się teraz najbardziej na pajęczej siatkówce oraz lataniu (które tak na marginesie wciąż wychodzi mi nie do końca dobrze). Mama i ojczym (nie wspominając o Thunderze i Squiz) uważają, że powinnam zacząć bardziej przykładać się do nauki czarodziejstwa. Muszę im przyznać rację - wieki nie trenowałam, więc nadszedł czas najwyższy. Jeszcze dziś mam mieć pierwsze korepetycje z wiatrologii. Zajęcia wyglądały zupełnie zwyczajnie - przynajmniej na początku. Najpierw do naszego domu weszła jakaś dziwna wiedźma w długiej białej suknii i obwieszona wszelkiej maści klejnotami. Nie była zbyt stara, jednak już przejawiała symbtomy siwienia. W przeciwieństwie do naszej rodziny, nie miała krwi anielskiej. Jednak najbardziej intrygująca była jej teczka, która - moim zdaniem - nie miała dna. Podczas zajęć wyciągała z niej rozmaite karteczki, książki, jakieś zapiski. Już dawno powinny były rozsadzić tamtą tekę. Tak czy inaczej - najpiew odpytała mnie z wiedzy wiatrologicznej. Z dumą powiedziałam, że znam cztery języki wiatrów - zefirowy, boreaski, euroski i notoski, chociaż ten ostatni zawierał naprawe skomplikowany układ przypadków. Jeżeli chodzi o języki ludzi i aniołów, nauczycielka (nazwałam ją Białą Damą) już samym spojrzeniem na mnie stwierdziła, że mam zadatki na tłumacza ludzko-anielskiego. Ja tam nie jestem taka pewna. Później najważniejszą rzeczą stała się lewitacja. Naprawdę - nie mam pojęcia dlaczego musiałam blisko dziesięć minut trzymać w powietrzu piórko! Jednak Biała Dama koniecznie chciała sprawdzić moją silną wolę. Czy dałam się złamać? Dzięki niebiosom, nie. Jednak tego, co się nauczyłam o Wiedźmie, to to, że jest wyjatkowo uparta i nieznośnie cierpliwa. Dopiero na samym końcu zajęłyśmy się krótkim powtórzeniem praktyki z zaklęcia atmosferycznego. Nawet nie będę pisać, ile było po tym sprzątania. Ufff... Wreszcie, kiedy Biała Dama wyszła, zadając mi uprzednio nauczenie się zaklęcia piorunującego i wicherowego. Za jakie grzechy, się pytam??!!! 19 lipca Drugie zajęcia z Białą Damą wypadły trochę krótsze, jednak znowu zostawiłam po sobie bałagan. Na szczęście nie zniszczyło się nic cennego, jednak mama nie była zachwycona, że znowu musi sprzątać, jednak nie robiła mi wyrzutów - wiedziała, że nie do końca panuję nad mocami. Jednak najwięcej pretensji do mnie miał Thunder. Marudził, że robię tylko dużo hałasu, straszego bałaganu i mnóstwo kłopotu. Przez resztę południa starałam się go unikać, nie chciałam też towarzystwa Skylar, więc poszłam do pobliskiego parku. Dzień był ciepły, a wokół chodziły na spacerze różne potwory. Ja jednak nie chciałam towarzystwa. Zawędrowałam do Zakazanej Polanki - kawałka parku, oddzielonego krzakami i wierzbami, których liście tworzyły piękną i bezpieczną kopułę. Tylko ja wiem o istnieniu tego miejsca i myślę, że dobrze, iż nie powiedziałam o tym siostrze czy przyjaciółkom. Po prosty czasem potrzebuję trochę prywatności i wiem, że tutaj jestem bezpieczna. Co prawda każdy zawsze może tu wejść, ale szczęśliwie - zdecydowana większość spacerowiczó nie opuszcza wydeptanych ścieżek, a to miejsce, było na swój sposób "odcięte". Kiedy tylko tam weszła, poczułam się bezpieczna i muszę przyznać - było tam znacznie chłodniej niż gdziekolwiek. Rozłożyłam koc, który uprzednio ze sobą zabrałam, położyłam się i wsłuchałam się w szum wiatru niosącego się wśród gałęzi. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać, ale... nagle wiatr przybrała na sile... potem zwolnił, potem znów przyśpieszył, i znowu... okazało się, że zmienia się w rytm mojego nucenia. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydawało. Czy to oznacza, że jednak potrafię kontrolować wiatr? Chciałabym to wiedzieć. 23 lipca Chyba zaczynam popadać w paranoję...CDN 4 sierpnia Nie wiem, czy jestem dość dobra, by zostać czarownicą...CDN 9 sierpnia Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że się nie poddam...CDN 14 sierpnia Minął miesiąc odkąd zaczęłam naukę wiatrologii...CDN Classroom Przewodnik Cloudii po siatkówce pajęczej Oto nasza Nora Nora to nazwa sali treningowej dla naszej drużyny "Tarantul". Postanowiliśmy wspólnie ją nazwać "Nora", gdyż to właśnie tam pająki zakładają swoje gniazda. Może nie jest zbyt wyszukana, ale doskonale oddaje klimat naszej drużyny. Cóż... jest to po prostu przerobione boisko do zwykłej siatkówki, z tym, że urzędujemy tu my! Oczywiście, po skontrolowaniu odpowiedni zabezpieczeń i wypełnieniu kilku formalności. Ale co tam! Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy detal jest kontrolowany przez nas i przerabiany na nasz własny. Trener uważa, że to jest sport, a nie konkurs kreatywności, ale dobre boisko nie jest złe! Strategie graczy Denise Kree – Denise posiada duża siłę i jest dość szybka i wytrzymała. Potrafi wysoko skakać i jej odebrania są bardzo efektowne. Jednak jej słabością jest jej celność. Podczas serwów lub podań ma trudności z trafieniem w odpowiedni cel. Jednak to niewielka cena jaką płaci za wprost cudowne odebranie z pierwszego pola z lewej. Jennifer Claw – Jenni nie skacze zbyt wysoko i nie ma dobrego refleksu. Ale jeśli chodzi o serw jest on tak precyzyjny, że szukaj wiatru w polu! Jej celność jest najlepsza z całej drużyny. Za każdym razem trafia tam, gdzie chce i zawsze wie, w którym miejscu powinna się znaleźć piłka. Więc... na serw! Camille Flitter – Z powodu, że Camille posiada skrzydła, to ma większy skok i może odbierać serwy z większej wysokości, a także z większą siłą odesłać piłkę na pole przeciwnika. To jest pewien plus, ale biorąc pod uwagę jej koncentrację, to nie powinna stać z przodu. Środek też nie, więc najlepiej będzie po lewej z tyłu. Lorena Bloom – Nie jest powiedziane, że Lorena ma dobrą siłę czy szybkość. Jednak najlepsza podczas gry jest jej koncentracja. Zawsze wie, kiedy uderzyć i z którego miejsca, więc z łatwością nadrabia brakujące cechy. Dlatego, żeby mogła widzieć jak najwięcej, najlepszym dla niej miejscem jest środkowe pole. Natalie Brook – Trudno powiedzieć, co jest najlepsze dla Natalie. Siła nie jest dobra, więc na pewno nie z tyłu. Celność też nie najlepsza, więc nie na serwy. Jednak ma dobry skok. Więc myślę, że miejsce przy siatce z prawej strony pozwoli jej na efektowne blokowanie i atakowanie. Komentarz Denise (czarnym długopisem) – Cloudia zapomniała zabrać ze sobą te zeszyt po treningu. Dobrze, że nikt z przeciwnych drużyn go nie przeczytał, ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której tu brakuje. Cloudia di Angelo – Cloudia nigdy się poddaje i zawsze wie kiedy zaatakować. Kiedy pierwszy raz pojawiła się w naszej drużynie, nikt nie spodziewał się, jakim zostanie graczem. Muszę to powiedzieć – Cloudia potrafi dbać o swoją drużynę i zawsze wie, co jest dla nas najlepsze, dlatego cieszę się, że jest naszym kapitanem. Spotkamy się na następnym treningu! Denise Sweet 1600 19 października Znowu zderzyłam się z Partikiem Venus na korytarzu! Dlaczego akarat ja? I dlaczego akrat z nim? Na szczęscie wydawał się być rozbawiony tą sytuacją. Jednak... śmiał się z sytuacji czy ze ze mnie? Chyba nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Mam nadzieję, że chodzi o to pierwsze. Patrik to fajny chłopak i nie chcę, by widział we mnie niezdarnego sylfa. 8 grudnia Chciałabym powoedzieć, że jestem osobą zaradną, pracowitą i nie we mnie ani kszty lenistwa. Ale jak mogę to powoedzieć, jeśli po powrocie ze szkoły ja, zmęczona, osłabiona, padnięta fizycznie i psychicznie, mam sprzątać bałagan w swoim pokoju, który zrobyło moje najmłodsze rodzeństwo?! Czy ja jestem winna temu, że te małe potworki są nieporządne i niepoukładane? I dlaczego jak coś narozrabiają, to ja muszę po nich sprzątać. Czasem chciałabym, żeby na świecie nie istniało coś takiego jak rodzeństwo. Chociaż są tacy, jak np. Sky, którzy nie wymagają "nieistnenia", by świat był wspaniały. 13 stycznia Dziś są moje urodziny. Sto lat, sto lat... eee... po co ja się wygłupiam. Doskonale wiem, że poza jakimiś życzeniami i prezentami nie będzie kompletnie nic na moją cześć. Nie po tym co sie stało dziesieć lat temu. Ale co tam! Za nieco ponad miesiąc będą 1600-ne urodziny Laury! Podobno mają być z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Dzisiaj Laura przedstawiła mi szczegóły swoich urodzin. O mój aniele! Zapowiadaja się świetnie. Jak ja jej zazdroszczę! Na szczęście zaprosiła również mnie, więc będę mogła się zabawić na nich wprost cudownie! Na koniec naszej rozmowy Laura zażyczyła mi wszystkiego najlepszego! Skąd, u licha, wiedziała? Nieważne. Po szkole, razem z dziewczynami wybierałyśmy idealne stroje urodzinowe. Nie było łatwo, ale wkońcu coś wybrałyśmy. Na pewno będzie super. W dodatku Draculaura ma urodziny w walentynki! Może uda mi się na nich zagadać do Patrika? Dot Dead Gorgeous 7:00 - 8:00: '''Wizyta w sklepie odzieżowym. Mam poważne wątpliwości co do metody Nocnego nieba z Dziennymi chmurami. Prawdziwa tonacja barw zależy od światła, tak więc i od pory dnia. Tego nie wolno bagatelizować! '''8:00 - 9:00: Konsultacja z Skylar. Uważa, że nie jest tak źle. Konsultacja z Blaze. Uważa, że jest fatalnie. 9:00 - 13:00: Poprawki nad sukienką zrobione pod czujnym okiem Blaze. Chyba wiem skąd powiedzenie "diabeł tkwi w szczegółach". 13:00 - 14:00: Udało mi się na chwilę wyrwać od Blaze i postanowiłam pójść na ciastko z Rain i Amelie. Obie uwazają, że niepotrzebnie się marwię. I chyba mają rację. 14:00 - 15:00: Flora obiecała mi poprowić makijaż i muszę przyznać - z Blaze bym nie wytrzymała! I ona przynajmniej mnie pociesza zamiast doradzać najgorszych rzeczy. 15:00 - 17:00: Wraz ze wszystkimi dziewczynami zajęłam się wyszykowaniem. Poza Blaze nikt nie marudził. 17:00 - 18:00: Myślę, że jestem gotowa na zabawę! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Galeria PamiętnikCloudi.png|Basic Gloom Beach postcard.png|Gloom Beach Cloudia's S1600 Diary.png|Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:NickieID